User blog:KratosGodofWar/General Wiki Guidelines and Behaviour Protocol
To avoid any confrontations of any kind in the future, I have posted general guidelines for this wiki below, including proper ways on how to edit articles, add categories, and behaviour on talk pages and blogs. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 11:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Editing New Pages #When creating new pages, always do an extensive search first, to make sure you're not creating anything that is already posted elsewhere. This is a very important part, and should never be overlooked! #If you're not sure, address an administrator, or someone with an equally high edit count first. General Editing #When making multiple edits on one page, perform them all in one go, and save your progress immediately. Saving in between every single edit, just to get your edit counter or achievement counter rising, will not be tolerated. It also seriously clogs up the history of the page, and it makes it harder and more time consuming for other people to undo edits if they feel something's wrong. #One quote on top of every page, no more, no less. In important sections of a story telling on that same page, one more quote per section is approved. Again, no more, no less. #One picture on top of every page, of very good quality at the least. Make sure the picture thumbnail is 250. #Every single page, if possible, should start with one short, single line, summarizing the article. In that first sentence, the very title of the page should also be bolded. For example: The '''Path of Eos' is a hidden cavern that lies near the feet of Mount Olympus, just beyond the city of Olympia.'' After that'', the ''Enter button ''should be pressed once, after which the rest of the article would resume. This way, each article would have one line detailing the most important part of that entire page.'' #Special Note: Removing edits or pictures, only to edit or add the same picture (or duplicate) back in yourself, will not be tolerated. New users will receive a kind notice, veterans will immediately receive their (first) warning. Pictures/Galleries #Every other picture on a page which is not included in the gallery, should never be any bigger than 250. Smaller ones are of course approved. #Except for pages detailing several kinds of one species (Cyclopes, Minotaur, Harpies, ...), all pictures must be put in a seperate gallery heading at the very bottom of the page. The gallery itself should only be 200 pixes wide, since clicking the pictures generates a pop-up showing a bigger version. #I cannot stress this enough. By clicking any picture in a gallery, a new pop-up apppears, showing the picture you clicked in a much bigger resolution. Therefore, there is absolutely no use in setting the gallery to anything higher than 200. All it takes is one mouse click and you can see the enlarged picture. #All pages that have not yet been submitted to this layout, will be adjusted shortly. Videos #When adding videos, try to steer clear of Youtube as much as you can. Their policy may be very strict, but also unreliable. A video can be up for months upon end, before being brought down unexpectedly, which would leave us with a video no-one can watch. #Videos should be placed underneath a video header, below -if there is one- the gallery header. As such, the layout of a page should be: article, gallery, video, related pages. #Video thumbnails should be no more than 200, to save space. If people want to watch a video, it should be best watched in a separate tab, or full-screen. #The one and only exception to the 200 width thumbnail rule are GameTrailers videos. They get 300. Categories #If for any reason, a new category is needed, consult an administrator first. Maybe the category is not needed, or is already in effect, under a different name. Undoing Edits #Whenever you cancel or undo an edit made by a fellow editor, always state why in the summary field. Not everyone is willing, or has the time, (or even knows how) to check the page's history. General Behaviour #Do not, ever, write in caps. This is considered impolite, and a means of shouting. #Ignoring warnings, not ceasing to write in caps, will merit a one-week ban. #Try to minimize the use of exclamation marks at the end of your sentence, on talk and blog pages. This too is considered shouting, and will merit a one-week ban if used excessively. #If you ever want to stress something, underline your argument. It jumps out from the rest of your text, so achieves exactly what you wanted in the first place. #If at any time, your behaviour is questioned by either an administrator, or a fellow user, you will be addressed about it. Of course this does not mean you're in trouble (...yet). #If at any time, you yourself feel in the position where you're being harassed by a fellow user's behaviour, or even threatened, do not hesitate to address an administrator about it. The admin will then talk to that user, and try to work things out in a civilized manner. The above list is a general set of guidelines, in both editing and general behaviour on our God of War wiki. Any and all iterations will be added whenever possible. Should there be any questions, you can always ask them on my talk page. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 11:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts